Bolanic
Bolanic was created when the military found a surviving crystal from spacegodzilla, then a scientist infected with the virus placed it in king ghidorahs remaining head, then filled it with the DNA of Destroyah, Mothra, Godzilla 3, king kong, fire rodan, anguirus, and a scorpion. Then he used some technology he created by tinkering with Simeon, nebuloun, kilaak, xillian, seatopian, leviathan, vortaak, and millenium technology and added his own twist. Then it activated and everything levitated, next he unveiled the bodies of jyaramu and balkzarden. and and Then he injected ten super g-cells and 100 g-cells into the now unstable DNA. After that the scientists machine combined the 4 shapes into a twirling mass.Next he secretly placed it on a island that was being atomically bombed. by the time the scientist returned the head had grown a body but was unconscious. The scientist then slipped the amulet of orochi into its mouth, then the scientist placed m-base in the now horrific beast. Then the scientist commanded Mothra to cocoon bolanic to the tree of life, it then altered and seemed to be loyal to the earth now. The scientist, realizing his mistake, equipped the beast with a sub-zero cannon in his hands, a triple hyper maser cannon in his fingers, two dark matter beams and a ionic pulse ray to his knuckle, then infected it. The monster soon altered greatly and now has 15 heads each wielding the 8 elements, 4 arms, 2 tails that end in a stinger, 2 wings that enable it to fly, a horn that launches an oxygen destroyer beam and a laser katana, and a giant claw on his left hand made of light energy, half his chest has light armour the other half has dark armour, and a muscle that pumps dark energy in his veins on his right arm, also around the light and dark armour are leftover pieces of utsuno ikusagamis armour,then he grew fangs full of deadly poison due to the dna of axor being injected, it also grew very large 250 meters, it also was equipped with tons of technology that I don't have the time to name, also crystals sprouted on the back of its head and its claws are made of an organic form of the crystals, and its back is covered in quills. Later the scientist placed a meganura on it and it bit the beast.also a baby queen symbiotic legion crawled into its mouth and bit it from inside. .then he started Altering once again now there's a hole on its tails that produce meganura and bolanies, also in his shoulders there are symbiotic legion egg sacs Bolanies are 10 meter tall hornets that feed on energy and collect some for there queen as well. Also they can become invisible so they can avoid death. Then the scientist came across some Frankenstein cells and placed them in the monster. Then the scientist also came across some gigamass. Feeding it to the beast along with tons of protein and healthy items it became strong enough to break repan with his thumb. Last of all it sent the body into space where it like spacegodzilla was sucked into a black hole that had the power of many supernovas then came through a white hole and was merged with the same crystal entity as space godzilla and the remains of gigamoth. The scientist placed a teleporter in the beast and sent him back to earth. Right after the scientist added reptilicus genes and a diamond hide to bolanic. The scientist then committed suicide and Bolanic awoke. in space the virus was destroyed. Being free bolanic headed to monster island. There he made friends with the other monsters and actually planted the seeds of life there. He continued absorbing energy from them until he felt satisfied of it then used the tree of life on Mothra which uncorrupted her. Later he ate the skeleton of a dead baby kumonga and started spinning silk. He was on the virus fighter team and was another secret weapon. He took on bagan,biollante,and destroyah single handidly without a scratch. He actually grew to 1000 feet tall. No creature actually forced bolanic to a challenge even in baby form. Currently bolanic is on monster island with a giant hive of bolanies with leaders called bolatacs. meganura hives with about 250 megaguirus, she also has a giant symbiotic legion nest with about 100 legion queens. she is also laying eggs containing this DNA and that DNA creating a multitude of loyal monsters. In the end I consider her by FAR the most powerful kaiju in existence. Made by repan12bagan